User talk:Coolclaytony
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thundarr the Barbarian Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Wizard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marhawkman (Talk) 03:08, July 30, 2012 *^that was an automated message. *So... why do you feel that Ariel should not count as a wizard? Every other char who is an actual magic user is in the category. Marhawkman 02:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Ariel is a Sorceress; wich is different physically, mentally, and magically from wizards. Wizards alter their pysiology through mechancal, genetic or magical means inorder to become more powerful and rely on magical artifacts to give them power or complement their exsisting power. Sorceri depend entirely on their innate magical abbillity. Sorceri also do not suffer the common ailment of mental abnormality that wizards posses due to their various alterations. Wizards often have a lust for power and will go to great lengths to obtain it; if they cannot obtain further power through biological or magical means, then they will desire to conquer the lands and peoples surrounding their domains to gain the political and economical power that comes with ownership of them. Sorceri have no apparent desires for such power as their rational mentalities realize the consequences of such power lust. On rare occassions; a wizard may become content with his or her current accumulation of power and thus focus more of his time on maintaining it.Coolclaytony 06:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) **Sorry it took so long to reply, I was a bit preoccupied over the weekend. Well, that's not a bad description of the difference between a sorceror and a wizard, but the question is whether it is true in this fictional universe. I can't think of any time in the show where they specifically stated that people were evil because they were wizards. There IS evidence to the contrary. Ariel apparently got her powers from her father who WAS an evil wizard. It is an interesting point though. As wizards go, Ariel isn't weak. She's not the most powerful, but she is apparently at least as powerful as the weaker wizards. She fought the Abyss Wizard is a duel and beat him by herself without using anything but her own powers. Another interesting thing is the source of a wizard's powers. Good: Ariel has innate powers. Den of the Sleeping Demon had another good wizard but I don't remember his name. He made Ariel look powerful though. Valerie Storm got her powers from Vashtarr's gem of power. Evil: The Abyss Wizard, Circe, Sholow, Striya, Orgoth, Crom, Artemus, Sarott, Skullus, and Mindok seemed to also have innate powers. Artemus, Mindok, Orgoth, and Skullus each had some sort of physical deformity that went with their powers. Octagon, Chom, and Gemini were apparently cyborgs, but it's not clear if they lacked innate powers. Infernus, Vashtarr, and Kublai relied on artifacts for power. I kinda put Yando in this category. He had tech that gave him abilities almost as powerful as those of a "real" wizard. Also his MO was very similar to that of Infernus. Sarott had innate powers, but used artifacts to bolster them. Mazem and Scorpos were said to be wizards but never used their powers on screen. Now that I think about it.... "wizard" is a bit too generic a category. Maybe it should be changed to "Magic-user" or something.Marhawkman 02:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :So why did you feel that Circe shouldn't be classified as a wizard? Because she was referred to as a witch in the episode?Marhawkman 02:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) *While it is explicitly stated in the show its self, an adament observer can make note of many things that differentiate sorceri and wizards. The maker of the Thundarr rpg "Under the Broken Moon" makes similar but far more annilitical observations of the series than mine, that I have trouble discrediting. Mind you a good part of it is speculative but that sort of stuff is fairly easy to point out and ignore for the purposses of this wiki. http://www.rpglibrary.org/settings/thundarr/world.shtml As for Circe. It is seen that Witches rely on servitude to magical beings as a source of power, but are arguably weaker than Sorceri and Wizards, least they betray their masters. **Interesting link. So that's where you got the misspelled name for Artemus. I have to say it's a nice fan site and it does make a good point about how Wizards often some sort of physical deformity. Not all of them, but many do. Either way though, a lot of the stuff is speculation. Honestly, only the original source (the show itself{yes I have the dvd, it's where all of the pics I uploaded came from}, or statements from the guys who made it)can be considered authoritative. **Hmm... the site does make a good point about how Ariel didn't like being called a witch, but the show doesn't ever explain why, aside from the obvious connotation that witches are evil(like Circe). Which does raise the point of what the title "Wizard" actually means in the context of the show. It is usually used in a way that makes it sound like being a wizard is a bad thing.... Despite RPG Library's claims, Circe seemed to be weak primarily because her body was aged to the equivalent of a 90 year-old. **Too bad that site only has 5 episodes in their episode guide. They typed up some nice descriptions.Marhawkman 07:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Thundarr Wiki It is great to see a new face around here. Thanks for joining us. I hope you have a productive stay. Malcadon 03:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) wow... I was wrong. I rewatched a few eps and noticed something odd. The series has a limited array of female chars with magic powers. But... It has enough to be interesting. *Striya was specifically referred to as a Wizard or Wizardess twice. AFAIK, she was NOT ever referred to as a witch. *Mazem is never referred to individually as a Wizard, but several times "Wizards" is used collectively to refer to either Mazem and Scorpus, or Mazem, Scorpus, and Chom. Hmm.... interesting food for thought all right...Marhawkman 22:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :O_O! I was rewatching Fortress of Fear and I noticed something very interesting! Argoth indirectly refers to himself as a Sorceror and NOT a Wizard! Argoth: "Blast him! He must know I am powerless there! That jungle absorbs magical energy, drains the power of any Sorceror." Hmmmm.... O_o'Marhawkman 00:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :hunh... another one caught my attention while rewatching eps. Oddly this was something Circe said. Circe never called herself a witch. That was other people, who didn't like her. What did Circe say about herself? "I need the body of a sorceress." Apparently the difference betweeen Circe's magic and Ariel's is training. Circe's old body was far weaker than Ariel's. But Circe compensated for this with her centuries of experience. Hmm... so... what was unusual about Circe? Well, a lot of her tricks are pretty normal. Except 3 of them, petrifying people, turning people to toad monsters, and the body swap spell. That sort of specialty might be why people called her a witch.Marhawkman 03:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC)